Update:General QoL!
General QoL Improvements Following the recent general quality of life poll, today's update brings a bunch of improvements to the game! including some long awaited changes such as your Bank PIN being remembered over logout, and the ability to click through your followers! Quality of Life Improvements Bank PINs can stay unlocked over short logouts You can now choose whether your bank PIN should stay unlocked for 5 minutes after you’ve logged out. This would let you hop worlds or take a quick bathroom break without having to re-enter your PIN when you reconnect. If you appear to be logging in from a different IP address or computer, your PIN will always re-lock itself immediately for your protection. Talk to a banker to open the PIN settings menu. Toggleable Pet Options A new option can be found within the controls interface to reprioritise your own pet options. This allows your left mouse clicks to pass through your own pets! Grimy Herb Value Increase We've updated the value of grimy herbs ever so slightly so that they will now appear above bones when dropped on the floor, in order to make them more visible when received as a drop. F2P Energy Potions from the Apothecary The Apothecary has a new shiny interface, and will offer to create Energy potions alongside his Strength potions. As a result, normal energy potions are no longer a members-only item. Birthday Event Emote Rewards Players who have completed the Old School 4th birthday event will now have unlocked the 'Smooth' and 'Crazy' dances performed in the event. If you haven't done it yet, you've got one more week before the event closes. The emotes will be unlockable again at future OSRS birthday events. Fight Caves Competition Winner After an intense 2 weeks and the fastest time being passed by several individuals, one player managed to defeat all previous records with a time of 24:00! We congratulate the player DedWilson on obtaining such an impressive time. DedWilson will be awarded the prize of 1 year's free membership and this IRL Dragon Scimitar. In other news *The Grand Exchange 'History' tab now displays up to 20 transactions, as opposed to 10. *The Elite versions of the Fremennik Sea Boots and Wilderness Sword now offer infinite teleports to Rellekka and the Fountain of Rune respectively. *The Hard and Elite Falador shields will now show the Mole Locator hint-arrow automatically while you're in its lair, without you having to click options on the items. *The Motherlode Mine has had its timer lengthened in the upper area. *The Trident of the Seas now respects stat boosts up to 120, as raids offers this level of boost. *Monsters killed in Raids will now drop their loot to everyone when they die if an Iron Man did the most damage to them *Demonic Gorillas' click-zones now include more of the area underneath them. *The Corporeal Beast's click-zone now includes more of the area underneath it. *Guthan's chainskirt no longer has transparent sections. *Fixed a render order issue with the lunar cape and mourner top. *Breaking the Bracelet of slaughter now correctly provides the message for the corresponding bracelet *Later today, we're temporarily adding another game world on the east coast of the USA while we test some new server hosting options; this may be removed in future but you're welcome to use it once it's online if you like. ---- Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Merchant, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team